Classical optical telescopes have very limited fields-of-view, typically &lt;1.degree. and at most 5.degree.. Scanning rates for current high magnification telescope designs are typically very slow. A need exists for a high magnification telescope capable of very rapidly scanning a wide field of regard locating targets in that field of regard and examining in detail many objects of interest in that field. Prior art methods of rapid scanning include the use of a conventional telescope and s canning mirror larger than the aperture of the telescope. The mirror is positioned to reflect radiation from targets within the target range into the aperture of the telescope. Such mirrors are relatively heavy, making rapid scanning (including stopping and starting) difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,348 disclosed a wide field optical system capable of very rapid optical scanning. Similarly, the need exists for telescopes in which optical energy, microwave, radio waves and acoustic energy can be received and microwave and laser signals can be transmitted with the same aperture and a rapid scanning mechanism.